


A little help from our friends

by taleofatub



Series: Shit happens in high school (you make it that much better) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleofatub/pseuds/taleofatub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Choi Seungkwan Boo Seungcheol has three experts on deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little help from our friends

 “You’re into _that_?” Soonyoung asks in thinly-veiled disgust. Seungcheol is quite frankly offended.

 

“What’s wrong with that!” he shouts, loud enough for Jihoon to look up and glare. Oops. Seungcheol lowers his head in apology, but Jihoon is apparently too cool to take it, already immersed in his music.

 

“ _That_ ,” Soonyoung says, “is Boo Seungkwan, the singularly gayest choir boy you’ll every encounter.”

 

“Hey!” Seungcheol says, affronted. “I’m gay too, what the fuck.” Soonyoung looks at him boredly before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I, too, am into sex of the reverse pooping variety.” Jihoon looks up at that (seriously, he has the intuition of like, a dog or something, even with music blasting through those noise-cancelling headphones), and the pink flush in his cheeks is definitely new. Lee Jihoon is fucking blushing, what in the name of fuck is happening. He doesn’t even glare at Soonyoung like he did to Seungcheol, so suspiciously…subdued.

 

Well, whatever. Seungcheol has no time to care about tiny squishy satans whose only way of asserting their masculinity is being mean to every living thing in sight. Seungcheol sighs deeply in awe, eyes fixed on a certain 17-year-old. Boo Seungkwan is too adorable for his own good, and Seungcheol may or may not have a crush on a minor. He sees Seungkwan smile as his American friend (Vernon, was it?) slings an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Oh my god, Cheol, what are you doing.”

 

Soonyoung’s voice snaps him out of his Boo-induced daze, and Seungcheol follows Soonyoung’s line of vision to the spoon in his hand. Oh shit. He’s been pressing too hard on the spoon, so hard that it’s now curved beyond practicable use, unless he’s planning on eating like a baby.

 

“Aw _maaaan_ ,” Seungcheol groans. “Now I gotta get another one.”

 

“S-coups ain’t got no scoops,” Soonyoung guffaws, like it’s the funniest joke of the century. Seriously, why does Seungcheol put up with this idiot. Supremely unimpressed, Seungcheol ignores him in favour of getting up and striding back to the counter to get another spoon. The lunch-lady doesn’t take too kindly to his request, considering the long line of people waiting impatiently for their nutritious gruel. She stares him down for 5 minutes (Seungcheol thinks she’s just trying to take a break before she has to deal with the people behind him) before the dude behind him tries to cut the queue.

 

“Hey, what the fu –“ Seungcheol’s just about to give this no-mannered kid a piece of his mind when he hears a familiar voice and a head of fluffy brown hair.

 

“Hi ahjumma, could you get him a spoon so I can get my lunch real quick? I’m really hungry…Please and thank you!”

 

Seungcheol does a double take because it’s Boo Seungkwan standing next to him, Boo Seungkwan with the beautiful voice and the pretty smile who Seungcheol has been crushing on ever since the glee club showcase 3 months ago. He’s holding Seungcheol’s spoon (and heart) in his hand and smiling brightly, waiting expectantly for Seungcheol to take it.

 

“Uhhhhh hey,” Seungcheol says dumbly.

 

“Your spoon, sunbae?” Seungkwan waves the metal tool in Seungcheol’s face and _goddammit_ why is everything this boy does so goddamn cute. Someone behind them grumbles in annoyance and before Seungcheol can gather his thoughts, he finds himself with an armful of Seungkwan, the boy behind them having shoved him out of the queue.

 

“There goes my lunch,” Seungkwan sighs, pouting. Seungcheol is about to open his mouth and say something stupid, anything to make him smile, but Seungkwan’s back to being a ball of sunshine in the next moment. He grins at Seungcheol and thrusts the spoon into the latter’s hand. “Here, your spoon. Bye sunbae!” Seungkwan waves enthusiastically and flounces off, Seungcheol’s eyes following him back to his table of friends.

 

“What’s up with you,” Jihoon says nonchalantly when Seungcheol returns to their table. Soonyoung looks on curiously, not understanding Jihoon’s perceptiveness.

 

“An angel touched my hand,” Seungcheol says slowly, eyes curved in a goofy smile. He’s never washing his right hand again. He’ll just train his left hand to do everything on its own and become ambidextrous.

 

“Please wash your hands after eating,” Jihoon says. He may be quiet most of the time, but he is all-seeing. The exchange between Seungcheol and Seungkwan was…interesting. For all of Jihoon’s grumblings and complaints about Seungcheol’s idiocy, the bumbling idiot is still one of his best friends, and if Seungcheol likes Seungkwan, Jihoon will definitely make it happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi, Boo Seungkwan. Remember me?” Jihoon slides into the seat beside Seungkwan’s, smiling with the force of a thousand suns. It’s been a while since he used that much muscle with someone other than Soonyoung (Soonyoung’s special).

 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan exclaims, bright and cheery. He reaches over to hug Jihoon, and Jihoon can see why Seungcheol likes him – he practically radiates rainbows to anyone and everyone within a 3-metre radius. Jihoon barely knows Seungkwan, just a passing acquaintance from one of his music classes, but the kid treats him like a long-lost friend. Jihoon feels comfortable already. Come to think of it, had it not been for Soonyoung, he’d probably be friends with Seungkwan by now.

 

“How’ve you been doing?” Jihoon asks, a little awkwardly. He’s never been good at this socialising thing. Choi Seungcheol better be grateful he’s doing this.

 

“Great! You?” Seungkwan seems so sincerely interested that Jihoon is taken aback. He’s not really sure what to say – his life revolves around music and Soonyoung and occasionally Seungcheol, so. After 5 seconds of flipping through his mind, he decides to just get to the point.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend,” Jihoon asks, his statement sounding more like a demand. Seungkwan pulls back immediately, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

“Hyung, I don’t – I don’t like –“

 

Jihoon slaps himself mentally. That must have been the worst way to get things rolling.

 

“Nononononono,” Jihoon explains. “I’m not about to confess to you, Seungkwan,” he says dismissively, waving his hand. “It’s just, I have a friend who likes you.” Seungkwan flushes red at that, obviously flattered.

 

“…Who is it?” Jihoon thinks he looks strangely hopeful, eyes all eager as he chews on his bottom lip. It’s now or never, Jihoon thinks. He might as well get straight to the point.

 

“It’s this guy called Seungcheol, I don’t know if you know him?” Seungkwan’s face falls immediately, and a sinking feeling makes its way into Jihoon’s gut.

 

“Sorry hyung,” Seungkwan says earnestly, and Jihoon can’t even get mad. Maybe Seungcheol’s idiocy has travelled its rounds in rumours, maybe Seungkwan already has a bad impression of him. Jihoon sighs. Seungcheol’s always ruining things for himself, like that one time he liked Yoon Jeonghan but helped him get together with that exchange student from America. He even enlisted Soonyoung’s help. All Jihoon can say is that he’s so, very, terribly stupid.

 

“Can I ask why, though,” Jihoon says, both with the mutual understanding that Seungkwan’s not interested. Seungkwan draws a long breath.

 

“I like someone else,” he responds apologetically.

 

“It’s alright, Seungkwan. See you around,” Jihoon says, trying not to sound disappointed but failing spectacularly. Seungkwan smiles at him hesitantly and waves as Jihoon walks out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Guys, _guys_ , he’s looking at me,” Seungcheol whispers excitedly.

 

“Why are you whispering, dude. He’s what, 5 metres away?” Soonyoung chews as he speaks, making squelching noises just to irritate Seungcheol. He ends up annoying Jihoon instead, which is never a good idea. Before he can apologise Jihoon has his neck in a deadlock, and Soonyoung splutters and chokes on his food.

 

“Oops, sorry,” Jihoon deadpans. His lips are pursed in a thin line when he turns to look at Seungcheol. “And no, Cheol, he’s _definitely_ not looking at you.”

 

“But he _is_ ,” Seungcheol insists. Boo Seungkwan is looking at him and _smiling_ every time their eyes meet, that _has_ to count for something. No one smiles at someone they don’t remotely like, right?

 

“ _Seungcheol_ ,” Jihoon says, as if placating a 5-year-old child, “Seungkwan’s just friendly to everyone.” Seungcheol wants to deny it, but he knows it’s true. He’s been watching Seungkwan for 3 months and the boy smiles to anyone he walks past, even greets the ahjummas and teachers.

 

“Okay,” he says sadly, a forlorn look on his face.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what to do. Seungcheol has had crushes and he’s always told Jihoon and Soonyoung, but this is by far the longest-lasting one, even longer than the one he had on Jeonghan. That one, he got over in 2 weeks. So how can Jihoon tell his giant teddy bear of a friend that Seungkwan likes someone else?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hansol Vernon Chwe,” Seungkwan says pompously. Hansol looks up from his assignment reluctantly, already sure that Seungkwan’s about to unleash his never-ending sass. But instead of dancing to a girl group song, or forcing Hansol to dance with him (God forbid), or pulling Hansol outside because ‘the sun is so bright, the weather is beautiful, let’s go frolic in a field of burnt flowers’, Seungkwan sighs dreamily and sinks into the seat opposite his.

 

“Have you ever been in love,” Seungkwan enunciates, like he’s reciting some poem. Hansol rolls his eyes. He knows what this is about.

 

“Dude, you don’t even know the guy,” Hansol deadpans. Seungkwan huffs, offended.

 

“But I _do_ , Hansol my sweet munchkin,” he continues dramatically. Hansol rolls his eyes again. “His name is S-coups.” Okay, so Seungkwan is in love and Hansol is his best friend, but Hansol can’t help the traitorous laugh that bubbles up his throat. In no time he’s clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that the librarian glares at him from across the room.

 

“What, in, the, name, of god, is that,” he manages to say, his sentence punctuated by giggles. It’s the strangest name Hansol’s ever heard, and it’s even funnier when he writes it down and it reads ‘scoops’.

 

“It’s cute though, isn’t it?” Seungkwan lowers his head to rest on the table, eyes glazing over in a lovesick haze.

 

“Wait, how do you know? Have you been stalking him, Boo Seungkwan?” Hansol narrows his eyes at Seungkwan. He will indulge Seungkwan’s 3am calls and awful dancing and all the secondhand embarrassment that comes with being his friend, but he will definitely not endorse any criminal behaviour. Seungkwan freezes.

 

“What do you mean by stalking,” he says, chuckling nervously. Hansol’s about to begin his speech on ‘Stalking 101’ when Seungkwan holds up a hand to stop him. “I walked past his table at lunch the other day, okay. And _yes_ ,” Seungkwan says, cutting Hansol off again. “I did it intentionally, but that’s not stalking!”

 

“I guess not,” Hansol hums, relieved that Seungkwan hasn’t done anything stupid enough to get locked up in jail. Seungkwan still has that dumbstruck look on his face, and Hansol finds it so gross he diverts his attention back to his assignment. This shit is due tomorrow and he is the master of procrastination, so it’s now or never.

 

“I’m going to court him,” Seungkwan suddenly says, and for the love of God Hansol doesn’t know how he got stuck with this idiot for a best friend.

 

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, get to _know_ him first?” Seungkwan looks at him like he just spoke French.

 

“But I’m sure he’s the love of my life, why do I need to do that?”

 

“So you’re gonna confess to someone you don’t even know?” Seungkwan still looks unconvinced, as if the concept of becoming friends with a prospective boyfriend is so alien to him. Hansol sighs. The things he does for this idiot. “Okay, you know what, leave it to me. I’ll find a way to get things rolling.”

 

Seungkwan grins at him stupidly and Hansol’s chest warms. This better be worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

S-coups is, not surprisingly, _not_ his real name. According to the school’s gossip network, of which Hansol is an invisible member, S-coups is a rapper name for Choi Seungcheol, a very nice senior who’s been held back a year because he wanted to graduate with his friends. In other words, he must be stupid.

 

But Hansol supposes his good looks are compensation enough – puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips on a flawless canvas of a face. Yep, he can definitely see why Seungkwan likes this guy. It’s ridiculously shallow, but it’ll do, as long as his best friend is happy.

 

The problem though, is that Seungcheol’s always with this pink-haired short guy and his boyfriend or something. They’re always holding hands under the table or playing footsie (ew) and being all around disgusting, to which Seungcheol seems completely oblivious. But Hansol digresses – what he needs to do, is to talk to Seungcheol one-on-one and interrogate him on the prospects of Choi Seungkwan becoming a thing.

 

It feels pretty cool, like Hansol’s a spy on a mission. Even if said mission involves him paying out Soonyoung (Seungcheol’s less scary friend, also the other half of the gross couple) to get Seungcheol’s class schedules, and following Seungcheol around to find the optimal timeframe. Four days into OCKBSC (Operation Choi Seungkwan Boo Seungcheol), Hansol not-so-accidentally bumps into Seungcheol outside one of their biology labs. It’s not a bump so much as it is a crash, and Hansol deliberately flings his stack of books high up in the air when it happens, pretending to slip and fall. He ends up being _actually_ and literally butthurt, though.

 

Grimacing at the pain that shoots up his spine, he looks up to see Seungcheol looking distraught. It’s just the effect Hansol was looking for. Seungcheol lets loose a string of apologies and their countless variations, fumbling to pick up Hansol’s books and extending him a hand all at the same time. Seems like Seungkwan’s got a good eye for nice guys after all.

 

“It’s alright, bro,” Hansol reassures Seungcheol, who still looks like a kicked puppy after 5 minutes of self-deprecating apology. Now Hansol feels bad for making _him_ feel bad. Also, what if he doesn’t like Seungkwan and Hansol’s basically forcing them to kissy kissy?

 

“You sure I can’t do anything for you?” Seungcheol asks, eyes so big they remind Hansol of his shihtzu back home.

 

“Uh, if you really feel _that_ bad, you could treat me to coffee or something. Maybe today, at the café just around the corner, 2pm?” Hansol knows Seungcheol’s done for the day, and he’s definitely willing to sacrifice _one_ weekly coffee hangout with Seungkwan. Boy won’t even know what hit him when he sees his crush.

 

Hansol’s surprised when Seungcheol readily agrees, because _what kind of person buys coffee for someone he knocked into_. Like, how many people have successfully conned coffee out of this guy? Seungcheol has no protection mechanism whatsoever, Hansol decides, as he keys Seungkwan’s number into Seungcheol’s phone, before running off to statistics class.

 

Mrs Lee murders him with her glares and probability questions for being 20 minutes late, and Hansol feels like burying himself in the ground all through the lesson. This embarrassment better be worth it, Boo Seungkwan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What are we doing here again?” Soonyoung gulps at the implications of Jihoon’s tone. He knows his boyfriend would much rather be cooped up in his home studio, working on his newest track. “Time waits for no 19-year-old,” so he says. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon before lifting him and pressing a firm kiss on his lips. The resulting blush is cute, even though it doesn’t have the intended effect. “Don’t try to change the subject, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, narrowing his eyes at him. “I asked you a question.”

 

Soonyoung sighs. Knowing how much Jihoon values his time, he might be in chest-deep shit this time.

 

“We’re on a mission, Jihoon,” he says seriously.

 

“What the fuck kind of mission involves us sitting in this noisy-ass café,” Jihoon deadpans. He’s not angry – he can never really get angry at Soonyoung, but he’s definitely annoyed by the loud whirring of the coffee machine and the heated debate on feminism taking place at a neighbouring table (YES JUST TAKE YOUR EQUAL RIGHTS AND SHUT THE FUCK UP).

 

“Uh…there’sthisboywholikesCheolandI’mhelpingthemgettogether,” Soonyoung rambles.

 

“So you set up our best friend with a random boy,” Jihoon concludes, tapping his foot impatiently as he stares Soonyoung down. Despite the knowledge that Jihoon is all bark and no bite, Soonyoung is terrified. You’d think he’d be used to the threats by now, but after 5 years of friendship and 7 months of dating, Jihoon is as forbidding as he was the first day they met.

 

“W-Well, at first, yeah. This kid called Hansol paid me 20 bucks to get info on Cheol,” Soonyoung says carefully. At Jihoon’s glare he quickly continues. “But get this, Hansol was actually trying to get Cheol to get with _Seungkwan_ , because apparently he has a crush on Cheol. So everything works out, right?”

 

“But…I asked Seungkwan and he said he had a crush on someone else,” Jihoon says slowly, a confused look on his face. Soonyoung can’t help the brainless words he spews next.

 

“Awww did you? That’s so sweet of you lil Jihoonie. Who knew you had mush for a heart?”

 

“Call me little again and I will chop off your dick,” Jihoon warns, before mumbling something Soonyoung barely manages to make out. “And I do have a heart you idiot.” And yeah, of course Soonyoung knows how much Jihoon cares when it comes to things and people who matter. Like the time Soonyoung didn’t make the cut for the dance team in middle school and Jihoon coddled him until the day after; or when Jihoon gave Yoon Jeonghan a piece of his mind for being oblivious to Seungcheol’s feelings. Jihoon is nothing short of amazing, and Soonyoung moves closer, is just about to kiss him again when –

 

“The air is weird, are yall being gross again?”

 

Soonyoung lets out a deep sigh. “Hi Hansol. Meet Jihoon, my one and only love.” Hansol snorts and Jihoon winces.

 

“Hi Hansol, nice to meet you, I’m Jihoon.” Jihoon can’t help but be awed by Hansol’s good looks. He’s seen the boy from afar, but up close he looks even more handsome, all light-brown eyes and flawless pale skin. Soonyoung clears his throat loudly, glancing nervously at Jihoon, who rolls his eyes and places a reassuring hand on Soonyoung’s own.

 

“Okay, I’m going to ignore that excessive PDA, but hi Jihoon-hyung.”

 

They eventually get down to business, discussing the details of OCKBSC over overpriced bean water. Hansol is more scheming than Jihoon would’ve thought, despite his mild demeanour and politeness. Jihoon stays quiet for the most part, content with letting Hansol and Soonyoung do the talking. It’s easy for Jihoon to tell that they’re excited though. The discussion is quick and efficient, and by half past one the plan is finalised.

 

Now all they have to do is wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan glances at his watch impatiently. It’s a quarter past two and he’s seen no sign of Hansol. His tea is getting cold. Plus, Seungkwan doesn’t even like tea, just buys it because it’s the cheapest thing on the menu. The only reason he’s here is because Hansol insists on being a pretentious foreigner when he’s been living in Korea more than three-quarters of his life. Seungkwan’s busy thinking about that new kimchi pancake place near his house when his phone buzzes.

 

**_From: BFF <3_ **

_Aye_

**_To: BFF <3_ **

_Don’t aye me whr r u_

**_From: BFF <3_ **

_LOOK UP_

Seungkwan looks up from his phone and promptly drops it into his tea. S-coups, his crush and eye-candy and the only reason school is bearable these days, is walking in his direction. It might be a trick of the lighting, but he seems to be looking at Seungkwan. But that’s not possible. Their paths would never cross – S-coups is the hot jock and Seungkwan’s the gay choir boy. Seungkwan looks down dejectedly and fishes his phone out of his tea, thankful that the case is waterproof. Another text from Hansol flashes across his screen.

 

**_From: BFF <3_ **

_TADAHHHHHH_

**_To: BFF <3_ **

_What is wrong w u r u spying on me_

_Choi Hansol u btr get ur skinny ass here_

“Uh, hi?”

 

 _That’s a nice voice_ , is Seungkwan’s only thought when he looks up. Then, _why is S-coups talking to me, is this some hidden camera?_ He whips his head left and right, convinced that this is Hansol’s idea of a prank.

 

“Uh, hi,” he responds cautiously. S-coups probably needs something from him, probably wants to ask him what’s the time or what’s good here or –

 

“I’m Seungcheol,” S-coups says, extending a hand as he takes the seat opposite Seungkwan’s.

 

– guess not. Seungkwan would never have thought this conversation of the permanent variety. He clasps his hands nervously and tries not to combust at the weight of S-coups’ stare. No, _Seungcheol_ ’s stare. The name sounds oddly familiar, and Seungkwan’s sure he didn’t hear it in passing, but in a much more serious situation. When and where, though, he can’t put a finger on. He’s searching so hard for something to say, oblivious to Seungcheol’s longing stare, when it dawns on him. This is _Seungcheol_ , as in Jihoon’s friend, whom Jihoon tried to set him up with because –

 

“You like me!” It comes out more accusatory than Seungkwan intended, and Seungcheol looks as if he’s been caught red-handed stealing Seungkwan’s music scores. Thankfully the café is noisy enough that people don’t stare at them; Seungkwan’s vocal pipes are a force to be reckoned with. The red in Seungcheol’s face is a lovely sight though, and Seungkwan forgets his embarrassment in favour of staring. Staring isn’t okay when the subject doesn’t know you exist, but it’s totally fine when he _likes_ you, right? And Seungkwan could wax poetic about Seungcheol’s puppy-dog eyes for hours and sing a thousand love songs about his pouty lips and strong jaw.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Seungcheol admits sheepishly. “Ever since I heard you sing I’ve been obsessed ever since.” When Seungkwan draws back cautiously, Seungcheol quickly adds, “not, like, stalker-ish, but just, like, I admire you.” It doesn’t matter though, because the words make up for all the hate Seungkwan gets as the school’s gay choir boy, for furthering gay stereotypes, even though he’s technically in glee club.

 

“Me too,” Seungkwan says simply, flashing a dazzling smile at him. There’s no point beating about the bush when they can spend so much more time together being boyfriends. Korean dramas have taught him that much. Seungcheol has his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open, and _damn_ if Seungkwan doesn’t find him attractive still.

 

“How, why,” Seungcheol makes out. He could’ve sworn Seungkwan hadn’t noticed his existence.

 

“Do you remember saving a freshman from some bullies back in junior year?” Seungkwan asks nervously. Come to think of it, Seungcheol does remember fending off some bullies who were cornering a bespectacled, chubby freshman.

 

“That was you?!” Seungcheol all but shouts. Puberty did Seungkwan good, he thinks briefly. Then, “you’ve liked me for a year?!” Seungkwan looks surprised at the outburst, face slowly turning pink as he nibbles on his lower lip.

 

“ _Been_ liking,” Seungkwan corrects quietly.

 

“Huh?” Seungcheol asks, confused. Seungkwan huffs. Trust jocks to have bad grammar.

 

“I’ve _been_ liking you for a year, I still do,” he explains. Seungcheol breaks into a dumb grin, and Seungkwan really wants to kiss him sillier.

 

“So…shall we go?” Seungcheol asks. Seungkwan nods slowly, thinking. What does this mean, are they a thing now, or is this where Seungcheol tells him it was all a big prank or a dare or something that is _not_ Seungcheol and Seungkwan together.

 

“Like, on a date?”

 

“Yes, _boyfriend_ ,” Seungcheol says confidently, standing up. He takes Seungkwan’s hand and laces their fingers together, pulling him to his feet. Seungkwan still looks dazed, like he can’t believe this is happening, and Seungcheol feels the exact same way, except his athlete senses are pulling him through this. They walk out of the café hand-in-hand, and at one point Seungkwan stumbles over a step and falls into Seungcheol’s arms. Once Seungkwan regains his balance, they stand there awkwardly, hands warm in the middle of winter, oblivious to the cheers in the restaurant on the other side of the road.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I CRUISE THIS SHIP GO ODB YE  
> Many under-nourished plot bunnies but what do I care right


End file.
